


A Good Start

by misha_anon



Series: Cheesy Tropes Challenge [12]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe, Blind Date, First Meetings, Gen, No Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-10
Updated: 2014-07-10
Packaged: 2018-02-08 05:26:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 641
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1928313
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/misha_anon/pseuds/misha_anon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Wherein Sam sets Dean up on a blind date with a coworker and Dean decides he doesn't want to go; then he decides he's glad he did.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Good Start

**Author's Note:**

> This challenge was actually supposed to be arranged marriage, but I can't really think of any universe where either of them would agree to that. haha

"Trust me," Sam says, his voice holding a familiar  _how many times are we gonna have to do this_ tone.  "He's a nice guy.  Even if he isn't, you _said_ you'd be there."

"I don't care," Dean says, sprawling out further in his chair, his stomach filled with butterflies and a sense of impending doom.  He shifts the phone to his other ear.  "I don't want to go."

"Maybe you'll like him, Dean.  Did you ever think about that?"

"No," Dean answers as he pushes an imaginary piece of lint across the floor with the toe of his boot.  "No, I didn't."

"Maybe you should," Sam says.  "You're going to be late if you don't leave soon.  Call me and let me know how it goes!"

"Call me and let me know how it goes!" Dean mutters in a mimicking tone as he shoves his phone into his pocket and stands up; then, for good measure, "Maybe you should fuck off."

He drags his feet, wondering all the way to the bathroom why the hell he agreed to a blind date with one of Sam's coworkers in the first place.  The guy works in a law office so he's probably twice as smart as Dean is and it's not like Sammy has any idea what Dean's "type" is and the guy is probably shallow and boring and vain and and and..

Dean is still coming up with reasons why he shouldn't bother going when he finishes his shower fifteen minutes later.  He takes his time getting dressed and so what if he combs his hair and frets over the way it spikes?  It's not about his blind date with..  Castiel.  While Dean changes shirts three more times, he ponders what kind of sadists would give their kid such a terrible name.  He's twisting the tongue around on the tip of his tongue as he grabs his jacket and heads out the front door.  Castiel.  Maybe it's not _so_ bad.

He's ten minutes late to the restaurant.  It's not the intentional, passive-aggressive or whatever thing Sam will try to make it out to be, Dean assures himself.  It was traffic.  He had no idea traffic would be that bad, even if he does take that route most evenings about this time.  After a last check in the rearview mirror, he sighs and climbs out of his long, black Impala and gives her a pat for good luck.  On the way up the sidewalk, Dean runs down the description Sammy gave: "dark hair, blue eyes, can't miss him."

"Hello, Dean," a gruff voice says from behind.  When stops and Dean spins on his heel, a man with dark hair and blue eyes runs into him as though he has no idea where the brakes on a human body  _are_.

"Dammit," Dean says as he takes a step back to buy himself a little bit of personal space.  "Cas?"

"Yes,"  Castiel replies simply, tipping his head to the side and fixing his gaze on Dean.  He gives a tentative smile and Dean is surprised when it still manages to light up his whole face.   If Dean's heart starts racing, it's only because the dude ran over him and scared him.  He smiles in return, his mouth suddenly dry as Castiel continues to stare right through him with those earnest blue eyes.  The guy is nothing Dean thought he'd be - at least not on the surface - and Dean couldn't be more intrigued.

"I'm sorry I'm late," Dean says once he remembers that he is.

"I thought maybe you changed your mind," Castiel says with another smile, this one more certain, and a half shrug.  "I'm glad you didn't."

"Yeah," Dean says, tearing his gaze reluctantly away from Castiel's tanned and gorgeous face.  He gestures up the sidewalk toward the restaurant and adds, "Yeah, me, too."

 


End file.
